even rocks crack
by hawkowl24
Summary: do not read this! please do not read becaluse I need to retype it and there is NO editing at all! please do not read this!
1. the beginning of a big mess

RING! RIIINNNGGG! RINGGG! The phone in lees apartment rang until he finaly awnsreed it. it was ino.

hey lee were all going to the cave tonight be there or youll be in big trouble tomarrow ok! ya ok. lee awnsred

(dang it ino you always expect everyone to have time to do this kind of thing!)

later that night lee ino sakura kiba shikamaru naruto and everyone else was at the club well lee really wasnt into it yet until he saw HER from across the bar.

she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

she was amazing to him her eyes sparkled in the club lights light blue-green her hair was a dark brunett whith red streaks her face seemed as if it were made for his own pleasure,not to mention her perfect figure.

from now on she would define beauty for him. he could barly think ,let alone move after he saw her.

he decided to sit beside her at the bar. of course he offered to order her a drink and she blushed. 'my name is eliza by the way,yours?' oh im lee.

she was even more amazing when she blushed! he thought to himself about a half hour later they were dancing and then he got her another drink after that things got fuzzy

well as you can imagine they woke up next to eachother neither one remembering much

OH CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED LASTNIGHT! lee thought when he woke up, he was in no way dissapointed but rather shocked instead

he was confused but not dissapointed so he went on with his morning trying not to wake her,well that didnt work well becaluse hung over ninjas were kind of clutsy so of course he dropped his breakfast on the floor.

then she woke up.

OH FUDGE MUFFINS WHAT DID I DO! she mentally said

of course the fact that she didnt know where she was was an aqward conversation but it wasnt as aquard as shed expected they were perfect for eachother their feelings were clearly read by one another she decided to go home.

maby we could go out some time again? maby without the aucohol this time? she giggled. certainly. lee responded.

also the previous night...

sakura was drunk very drunk when she saw kakashi at the bar she didnt know who he was only that he was VERY hot

sakura?

oh hi cutie...

oh my god youre drunk! i should get you home.

she kissed him on the way home just before she went inside and he liked it so he kissed her back. of course he had to stop her she was his ex student for gods sake!

but he didnt want her to stop even though he wouldent admit to himself.

the next morning she was VERY hung over and had a massive migraine she never wanted to get up and go to work again. but then there was a knock on the door.

COME IN!

it was kakashi he wasnt suprised by the fact that she was still in bed 'here drink this he said it will make you feel better'

shure ok wait how did you know i was-

dont you remember ?when you were drunk last night i walked you home and you kissed me. remember? he laughed. the first thought that shot through her head was OH CRAP I KISSED HIM! HIM!

but it wasnt youre fault, he quickly said after he saw the look on her face. you were drunk i do that when im drunk as well...

later that morning she was thinking and she remembered that kiss slightly but it was VERY fuzzy but she really got to thinking and well she kinda liked the idia of them together

so later when she passed the apartmentthat kakashi lived in she knocked om the door and asked him to come over.

when they got there she made some tea and asked him:

did you like it?

the tea? umm well yea i guess i dont really care for tea at-

no i mean that kiss

oh well that well it was nothing we were bolth drunk and-

thats not what i asked.

umm well i guess it was ok-

maby you need a refresher.

wha-  
she kissed him full lips on mask kiss

neither of them wanted to stop but kakashi stopped her and said

sakura what are you doing?

ive been thinking and i think im in love with you.

well? what do you think i know that i added a charicter but shes been in my head a while and i had to get her out reviews are always good!  
i know there are spelling errors but i dont have spell check so ya... ya crappy windows 7 gave me no editing materiel sorry...


	2. perfect

RECAP: I THINK I MIGHT BE IN LOVE WHITH YOU.

kakashi said nothing, he couldent , his heart had exploded ,or so he thought ,but in truth he just sat in shock for about three minutes. sakura was getting worried about him so she called him and he just sat there with a confused look on his face

she was shocked at how long it took him to find words. he tried but he couldent. instead of speaking he just hugged her.

(dang it! kakashi only hugs me when he has bad news!)(oh shut it and stop pretending you don't like it!)

sakura? what?

i'm sorry but you do realize there's a ten year age gap right? i'm sure to die before you! i don't want to do that to you.

that is about the dumbest excuse i've ever heard. you're almost sure to die before me anyway!

well theres that too...

yeah and i'm ok with the age gap ,the thing is when you're a ninja you have to make the best of what you have because you could die tomarrow.  
true...

if you're going to turn me down you're gonna need a better excuse than that.

well i can't find a better excuse...

ok then. now keep kissing.*giggles*

LATER AT LEES DATE...  
so where do you want to go? lee asked when he got to her door to pick eliza up.

well i just wanted to go for a walk if that's ok.

that's fine with me.*smiles*

if you can keep up with me!*wink*

why is she so fast? she's faster than me? lee thought to . ill just have to catch her then.*cathes up*

why are you so fast? are you a ninja? lee asked after he cought up.

well sort of. more like used to be.  
what do you mean? hey can we sit down to talk about this?

sure.

what do you mean "used to be a ninja'?

well i used to be but i graduated and lost actually older than you think lee truth is i'm actually around 100 or so..

he just sat down looking confused.  
see this seal on my neck? well its the ageless curse seal it gives me the ability to never age and never die of old age. its a gift and a curse together.

he was still confused but less so.

and if you're wanting to know my life story well ill explain i promise i wont make it too long.

well i was in ninja school and i graduated from the academy and after i was assigned a sensi hmm what was his name again? oh nevermind it dosen't matter. i was the weakest in my squad i was

always teased becaluse i had bad chakra skills and i almost couldent use any ninja teqniqes so i had to use tijutsu and i never lost a fight exept against my team member leon he was fast strong and

never gave up until i had a kuni at his throat well that was very hard to do considering he consistantly used byakugan well as you can imagine i always lost i was faster and stronger but he had

better chakra and he won i graduated and became a chunin and then a jhonin but it didnt feel right so i tried to find a better way. i once found a note on my apartment door that said meet me at the

dark cave near omachi forest to learn to use your'e chakra so i wenk despite my terrible fear of spiders and i met a man dressed in black he had a mask so you coulden't see his face he asked me if

i would like to use my chakra correctlyand i said yes he gave me the seal of harmony and it hurt like heck when he did but it was worth it becaluse i became much stronger than any other of the

jhonin in my village but he also gave me the seal of the ageless curse as well and the curse seal of dawn which made my body almost invincable and increaced my speed by at least a hundred times i

t was amazing until i figured out what they really did. i outlived my entire family by a long shot it was torture i took my anger out on other villages exiled ninjas and anyone doing anything wrong.

i became known as the shadow killer and i was exiled for too many murders to count.

at this point lee was very interested.

i was not completly forgotten however becaluse i was the one who won the konoha war i was i big help weakening the nine tailed fox enough to be sealed. i was not exiled from konoha afterwords

but after i accepted my place as head of ANBU somthing just didn't feel right about taking a life for someone elses reasons i resigned to become a medical- nin i still to this day have the strongest

healing powers second to no one not even tsunade . but again i lost intrest so i help out at the hospital occationally and i normally stay out of konoha to travel i have had many sensis i normally

travel to try to gather as much information and jitsus as possible u used to be part of atkutski until they were evil so i left they were my commrads i coulden't kill them so i just left even though i

was the leader lee just stared at her.

what? didn't expect to hear all that from a girl at the bar didja? *wink*

umm no not really that's quite a story i like chicks with a story any way.

WHILE KAKASHI AND SAKURA WERE MAKING OUT...

BANG BANG BANG SAKURA OPEN UP! ITS INO!

ok! coming! she quickly responded as she fixed her hair come in! INO I REALLY WASNT EXPECTING YOU! you could of called or somthing the house is a mess and-

oh you know i don't care about that! any way!

i heard shikamaru say he saw you kiss kakashi last night!

you didn't even tell me you liked him! how could you do that to me!

umm well i didn't tell you becuse i didn't know.

so what you just decided to kiss him?

well i was drunk and-

no dont hide it forehead! give my the ACTUAL details!

well there aren't any bye ino

wait no is there someone else here? i thought i saw someone!

dang it ino ill talk to you later ok?

no i want to know !

who it is PLEASE TELL ME!

fine ill tell you but when i do you have to leave ok?

ok its kakashi oh my god sakura what happened last night?

nothing just a kiss bye ino-pig!

BUT!

goodbye ino you're breaking your promise

FINE ILL GO BUT I WILL BE BACK LATER!

fine ino now bye!

bye sakura-chan

ok well thats it for this chapter sorry it's so long reviews are greatly appreciated!  
PS: tell me what you want to happen! it just might!


	3. the twisting road

sakura slammed the door in inos face ughh close one!

huh? did i miss somthing? kakashi said.

umm no exept the fact that were public now,and ino will tell everyone in konoha who has ears in an hour! (AHHHH! WHY INO!)

dang, oh well everyone had to find out somehow.*shrugs*

how can you be so calm when tsunade will find out so soon!

this is the part where kakashi fights with himself...

OH CRAP! TSUNADE! I FORGOT!

OH SHUT IT STOP PANICING! youll get out of this somehow.

yeah but HOW!

oh,yeah that part...

well just hope tsunade understands. technicly its legal but there are grey spots on that law.

i will figure this out!

umm... kakashi...?

oh? sorry i guess i spaced 't worry ill figure this out later.

huh?

right now we need to go for a walk while we still can do that together.

oh ok.

on lees date (eliza and lee were a thing by this time and they hadnt left eachothers sight since theyr date exept to go to the bathroom( they happend to walk on the same road as sakura and kakashi ;)

they were walking hand in hand simply walking just to be with the other

is that someone in the distance? eliza said

i dont know maby a dog. lee said

lets go see who it is!

ok then.

she ran in their direction.

OH MY GOD! KAKASHI-KUN!

(she greeted him with a bear hug that wouldof broken any civilians ribs)

ELIZA! he said shocked I- I-THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! KAKASHI-KUN!

if you dont let go i will be! he managed to breathe out oh,sorry about that!*smiles*

well its a shock to me as well cuz i thought you would be dead by now.

oh come on you know it takes more than a nine tailed fox to kill me the mighty shadow assasin! she said jokingly.(she elbowed him in the side playfully)

kakashi umm WHO THE HECK IS SHE!

oh this is eliza an old friend.

oh come on youd think id get a better intro than that at least!*chuckles*

well back off cuz hes mine!

ooh jelousy! im assuming shes youre shiny new toy kakashi,dont worry you can have him ,im just a close friend

by the time lee showed up this was over lee:so eliza howd you meet kakashi?

oh well we used to date,we met actually on a mission where we had to poze as a couple.

yeah,boy did that work out well we didnt have to fake a thing as soon as we met sparks flew.

it was great we went strong for bout 3 years before that whole nine tail fox incident when i saw him dying and i couldent do anything acept sit there watching that was the day i decided to become a

medical ninja at all costs.i dont know you lived through that kakashi really how did you?

well i dont remember much really just that it hurt like hell for a few months.

wow i think its pretty much established that you two need to catch up lee said and started a conversation with sakura

for some reason he still felt nervous around her though he still had a MAJOR crush so sakura watcha been up to latley?

not much. since when did you give up bowl cuts and spandex?

oh about a year ago when i picked up a fashon magazene whith a guy dressed like me had an x through him...

yeah thatll happen she sighed lee where did you meet eliza?

at the cave.

she couldent help but feel jelous becaluse she had alwayse been lees girl ,not that she wanted him to feel that way and her not but she couldent feel jelous of eliza and becaluse of her becaluse she

clearly still liked him she just wasnt sure how...

WOW! BANG!EXPLOSION IN UR FACE!  
howd you like that cliff when you fell off it huh? ahhhh i love torturing you guys=) big important chapter huh? what did ya think? ;) sorry about grammar im american 8th grader and frankly ive got a d in english so it may suck a little but you get the idia


	4. the strength of one

recap:sakura couldent help being jealouse of eliza becaluse she had alwayse been the one lee liked an now she wasn't. and she couldent help being jelous becaluse of her and the fact that she distracted kakashi from herself.

lee? sakura asked politlley and nervously.

yeah?

umm do you still... LIKE me?

yeah! you're one of by best friends!

oh ok. great! *fake smiles*

(this was NOT the awnser i was looking for!)  
oh shut it ! why do you care you ike kakashi anyway!  
(well technally im you so its not me that cares its you)  
well yeah but for some reason i still kind of feel jealous of eliza.  
(oh get over it its nothing it'll pass.)  
maby...

umm sakura? helloooo! earth to sakura? lee asked

oh,sorry i guess i spaced out.

nah it's ok.

all of the sudden a robber that looked to be as strong or stronger than zabuza tried to attack them

eliza: let me get this one, i havent seen any action for a while. well you picked the WRONG people to rob tonight didnt you?

robber: i dont care who you are just hand over your cash!

NAH. i think ill keep it thanks.

within seconds he had a kuni at his throat to spite his best attempts at dodging.

like i said you picked the wrong people to rob tonight! now get lost or get a kuni in youre neck!

wh- who are you! then he ran away screaming like a five year old girl.

ha! he was nothing. hey guys look! i snatched his wallet *laughs evily in a joking way*aww! only a few bucks. dang.

they just stood there with their eyes wide and their mouths open. even kakashi.

lee started h- how did you-

oh its nothing. i told you i was good didnt i?*wink*well i gotta get home its getting kind of late dont you think?

yeah. they all agreed. she walked off with a swagger that any guy on the street walking like that would of been considered a duche. but she deserved to walk like that.

later that night when eliza and lee were walking home.

lee?

yeah?

i almost dont want to ask you this but would you like me to give you the seal that will allow you to use ninja teqniques? i see great potential in you and im willing to train you.

but wont that make me not age?

no i will only give you the seal of harmony. and the seal of dawn if you want that too,but it dose hurt,its well worth it though.

CLIFF! OH NO THE BRIDGE IT OUT! BOOM YOU FELL RIGHT INTO IT! =P lol so how did you like it hmm? reviews are alwayse welcome! sorry its so short it was longer on my word thingy it was like a whole page so yaaaaa...


	5. a cheater and an unexpected secret

warning! un. deidera isnt in this chapter. un. even if the title made you think so. un. that will be all. un. =P im not rlly makin fun of him! un. hes awesome. un.

well ill need some time to think about it.

you still wont be as strong as me however, i am a specially bred ninja.i have many bloodline limits including byakugan,sharingan,and iluminio,a teqniuque that allows me to see perfectly in the

dark,and reflexes trained for 80 years,and an immunity to almost all poisons. you may never be as strong as me but you may be stronger than you are by about 50 times.

geez,brag much!

oh, sorry but its the truth,well i gotta be getting home ive gotta go to work in the morning bye!

thats when it hit him. he didnt remember where she worked! he was sure she had told him but he couldent remember for the life of him.

the next morning (elizas point of view)

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!  
ughhh i hate alarm clocks.  
i NEVER want to get out of bed!  
sooo hungry!  
mmm poptarts sound good, yea i think thats what ill have.  
ow! dang it! stupid boot! ugh i hate it when i trip over you!  
AHHHHH! noo! why! why cant there be one poptart left! why!  
dang it im gonna be late for work!boss is gonna be soo P.O. at me!  
dang it! wheres my eyeliner! crap! oh there it is.

she went to work after a normal morning and got a dounut after she left.  
after she got there she started her shift crap! kakashi was there! oh well its not like he hadent seen her at work before.  
as she strutted on stage and started dancing kakashi when noticed her. he was a regular here and he didnt recognize her at first until he waved the cash at her and saw her face.

still a stripper eh?

yeah,gotta get payed somehow. i like the attention this job gives me.*wink*

dose lee know youre a stripper?

no,but ill tell him soon enough.

if you can beat me to it.

WHAT! you better not you- you- UGH! she stomped away with all his cash and he got nothing.

dang. oh well i guess i deserved that.

that night after she got off work she went to the bar with lee

lee i need to tell you somthing *sigh*

inner lee(oh crap shes gonna break up with me!)

lee,im a stripper.

oh thank god!a look of relief came across his face,wait WHAT!  
i

m a stripper,if youre not ok with that well thats just too bad.

why didnt you tell me?

WEVE ONLY BEEN TOGETHER A WEEK THATS WHY!

oh yeah.

later when she left lee stayed at the bar for a while mostly for the hilarious drunken karioki.  
then kakashi walked up to lee and started a conversation.  
that went somthing like this:

hey lee sup?

not much you?

yeah i just found somthing big about your girlfriend.

what?

shes a stripper.

oh,she just told me that a few hours ago.

oh.

(dang it she beat me to it!)  
(oh well get over it)  
(she owes me!)  
(why?)  
(i dont know she just dose!)

the next day...  
tsunade has ordered kakashi and sakura to her office.

kakashi,sakura, please have a seat.

ive heard you two have a relationship going on. is this correct?

yeah sakura awnsred

YES! I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN! IN YOUR FACE SHIZUNE!

bolth kakashi and sakura were confused by this.

anyway, you understand its not completly legal right?

yeah. they bolth awnsred.

well you do need a permit for this kind of thing you only legal becaluse hes not really youre sensi anymore.

we understand this.

you just need to sign this paper saying that you had no relationship while he was youre sensi.

ok! sakura eagerly agreed.  
however, for making it so easy on you two,there is one condition.

what?

you throw a party and invite me. and buy me free drinks.*wink*

oh, certainly! sakura agreed again.

HOWEVER, if you see that uchilla kid punch him in the gut for me sakura ok?

NO PROBLEM.

later at sakuras apartment.

SAKURA OPEN UP ITS ME INO! please open up!

oh hi ino.

whats wrong? there were tears running down inos face.

THAT NO GOOD SHIKAMARU CHEATED ON ME!she mumbled into sakuras shoulder.

dont worry it ll be fine come in.

they bolth sat on sakuras couch to discuss the situation.

with who?

that evil sand chick!

temari?

yeah,thats her name i think.

tears were running down her face again as sakura comferted her.

just then a knock was on sakuras door.

sakura open up its hinata!

just a second! here ino heres a few tissues. coming!

hinata had the happiest expression sakura had ever seen.

OH MY GOD SAKURA GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!

what?

NARUTO ASKED ME TO MOVE IN WITH HIM! EEEP!

OH MY GOD! THATS SUCH GREAT NEWS! what did you say?

YES OF COURSE!hey whats wrong with ino?

shikamaru cheated on her with temari. oh,thats sad,dont worry ino things will turn out ok.

i hope.

maby now would be a good time to ask out kiba? you've had a crush on him for a while haven't you? sakura asked.

yeah or maby shino.i hear hes got a crush on commented.

well maby. so when are you moving in with naruto hinata? ino asked TOMARROW! EEP! I CANT WAIT!

just a shout out to all my readers! thanks for being so supportive.  
review and tell me who ino should be with ive already got it all thought out for ways she could be with shino or kiba. if you dont tell me who shes just gonna end up with *SPOILER ALERT!**cough*shino*cough**SPOILER ALERT!*


	6. ino's crush and kakashi's waffles

the next morning at inos apartment...

ino please i miss you i- i need you back PLEASE! shikamaru begged ino.

no. you messed up. you dont need me since you already threw me away. but it isn't i who is trash in this situation.

please ino i-

NO now scram! she tried to keep her voice from breaking from how hard it was to say these things. it was like venom in her throat.

but i-

NO! she slammed the door in his face.

almost imediatly after this she ran to her bed and buried her face in her pillow and sobbed.

no. i wont sit here and cry like a five year old. i will get over him.  
(its not good to keep that bottled up. ahh ino you are a stronger woman than i.)

in about an hour after she was done crying she got herself decent again and went to find kiba at the training grounds.

kiba?

yeah?

i need to ask you sothing.

what?

umm.. will you- will you - go out with me?

uhhh.. geez..im kind of already taken...

oh, ok thats fine.

she immediatly left. she was sobbing before she left the training ground. she despratly needed a shoulder to cry on. ayone that would listen really.  
the first person she saw was shino. she knew he would listen,becaluse he alwayse did.

shino! she ran crying into his shoulder.

whats wrong?

shikamaru cheated on me and kiba rejected me! he could barly understand her through her muffled sobs.

oh it sounds like you need to sit on. they sat under the nearest tree and talked.

he was alwayse kind to her he alwayse understood and listened. she liked that.

she couldent have fallen for him faster if she had jumped of of a cliff.

she hugged him. he was so warm. she really needed someone to hug her back. and he did.

she didnt know why she hadnt noticed how warm and kind he was before,she was in love with him.

he was enjoying the hug of course becaluse in his mind this was the closest thing he could get to a relationship with ino,how she was alwayse showing off to kiba and alwayse all over shikamaru. she alwayse ignored him until now.

he had wanted to ask her out before,but he didnt know how. after she was done crying he asked her.

ino?

yes?

will you- go out with me? you know to make up for what kiba did?

sure!,unless its just a pitty date.

ok!

at sometime around 2:00 in the morning at elizas apartment...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK uhhh what? whose there?

lee.

she awnsered the door.

do you realise what freakin time it is lee? she asked angrily and sleepily.

yeah, i cant sleep.

this is my problem becaluse...?

its about the seals.

we will talk about this later ok?

no i need to talk about it now.

ughhh i cant possibly describe how much i really dont care right now. but come in anyway i guess.

are there any weak spots in the dawn seal?(invincibility seal)

yeah why?

where?

inner thigh,neck and left kneecap. why?

becaluse i need to know before i decide. im assuming you were considering it then.

yes, very much so.

listin come back in the morning and ill be more cooaprative ok?

fine.

she fell back in bed and immediatly fell back asleep.

the next morning...  
about 8:00 KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

who the heck is it im tryin to sleep here!

its lee.

oh come on in then. *rolls eyes* you should know by now its still too early fo me. IM NOT A MORNING PERSON.

yes, i know, but i cant help it.

what? ive decided that i want bolth seals.

too bad not till tomarrow its my day off and i WILL relax even after i give you the seals youd have to be under constant pain treatment from me for about two the only painkiller i can get ya is a bottle of definatly wont approve of me giving you these seals so i cant get ya any real jack it is.

whats that?

its like sake. but much stronger,and american.

oh.

i swear after the whole bottle youll be so much beyond passed out.

umm well i cant have aucohol,i know the drunken fist.

oh im sure i can knock you out then. i know all of the pressure points on a persons body.

really?

exhibit A. (she used a pressure point to make him passout)

now maby i can get some sleep.

that morning at kakashis apartment...(sakura and him had been stayin together for a while now)

sakura?

yeah?

do you know how to make waffles? as you know im a hopeles cook and i haven't had a good waffle in forever.

sure ill get right on it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! open up its ino.

hey how did you know i was staying at kakashis?

everyone knows by now sakura*rolls eyes*

oh.

listin i need to talk to you.

sure come on in.

i think im in love with shino.

OH MY GOD! sakura almost screamed. REALLY?

yeah and he seems to like me back.

well yeah hes had a massive crush on you for years now.

oh. i had no clue. kakashi: now who has a crush on who?

ino is in love vith shino! sakura replied.

i thought you were going out with shikamaru?

ino: dont even remind me of that piece of trash.

did i miss somthing?

yeah he cheated on me for that creepy sand chick.i think her name was temari or somthing.

OHHH. you know that shino has a crush on you right?

well i do now.

he has since the chunin exams.

really? dang. he sure is good at hiding it.

sorry this chapter was mostly about ino its all i could really write about.i couldent think of anything better. =P

oh and sorry ino-pig ended up with shino. it just seemed to click in my brain that way. ps. i dont own naruto the charicters or jack daniells,and im not old enough to drink so im not really sure wich is stronger sake or jack.


	7. Chapter 7

around noon at elizas apartment...  
huh? where am i? lee thought.  
hi sleepy head. i told you i cold use a pressure point to knock you out.  
uhh WHAT THE HECK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!  
becaluse you woke me up at 2:00 am. that seems like a good enough excuse to me.  
but! but! -  
so about these seals.i already called in and i took the next two weeks off.  
really?  
yeah but theres one condition.  
what?  
you have to chew this gum for two hours.  
umm,why?  
it has medicinal powers and it will get you so wasted you won't remember the pain.  
oh,but isnt that ille-  
yes. do i really care? no. oh,and we have to leave konoha.  
why?  
just incase somthing goes wrong and your agression spikes. again,the gum helps big time with that.  
oh, well that makes sense.  
but before we even leave i have to see what effect it has on you. dont worry this is gonna be fun.  
ok.

later...  
oh my god that ceiling is white like a cloud or somthing... and that wall is like flat or somthing...lee said becaluse he was incredibly wasted.  
youre pretty...  
well youre sure are a flatterer when youre high.  
thanks... im hungry... you got any food?  
here eat some cereal.  
thanks *eats* zzzzzzzz...*snores*  
well it seems to work as planned. well leave in the morning.

on inos first date with shino...  
oh hi shino. ino awnsred as she opened the door.  
so are you ready to go to the beach?  
almost just let me grab my bag.  
ok.  
on their walk to the beach ino noticed him carying a guitar.  
since when do you play guitar shino?  
since i heard you like musitians.  
oh,so you learned just for me?  
yeah pretty much.  
oh my god youre so sweet!  
i wrote you a song too. but youll have to wait until sunset to hear it.  
he was hugged could tell she liked him. he liked that. this wasnt just his fist date with ino,it was his first date with anyone. he never liked anyone but him she was she was ment to be with him and him with her.

at kakashis apartment...  
sakura was reading her romance novels,and as usual kakashi tried to read over sakuras shoulder,and succeded for about 20 minuites UGH STOP THAT!  
stop what? he said with an innocent smile.  
READING OVER MY SHOULDRER LIKE THAT!  
i had to make sure you werent reading smut.  
im not reading smut,and if i was why would i bother buying my own?  
yeah thats true you do have a point.  
she intrruppted him directly after his sentence by pulling down his mask and kissing him. she couldent resist any longer,she had to see him without his mask. she had no idia how easy it would be to get him to take off his mask. he was suprisingly cooaprative. it soon turned to more than a kiss. within minuites they were full-fledged making out. and within minuites the seconds seemed to draw out longer. she needed him NOW. {insert lemon here}

at elizas apartment...  
after lee sobered up...  
so howd you like it?  
like what? he still wasnt quite aware of exactly what happenend.  
being high. to be honest i dont really remember it.  
perfect,and you reacted perfect to the gum. now we can do some pre-seal training.  
pre-seal training?  
yeah. as in paintball.  
paintball?  
yeah,its american. did i tell you im american?  
no you didnt.  
oh. i could have sworn i did.  
meet me in the forest,bring youre gun with you. oh and heres ith dvd for beginners.*wink*

soooo? what did you think? hmm? tell me! review and ill give you a cookie! a chocloate-chip one!  
oh,and i dont own naruto, or a paintball gun,sorry if next chapters decription sucks.  
what do you think of eliza being american? didnt see that one coming did ya! ;)  
man that lemon was descripitave huh. ;)


	8. paintball

the next day...(at the paintball course)  
dang it kakashi is late again! sakura said.  
when isnt he? eliza asked sarcasticly.  
HERE I AM! im late becaluse my alarm was-  
eliza:save it we all know you just slept in.  
yeah,i mean really you need to get over that. lee said.

so whos on whos team? lee asked.  
i was thinking me and sakura and lee and kakashi, that way theres a beginner on each ?  
youve never played have you sakura?  
no. but kakashis a beginner too.  
no im not.  
how come you never told me?  
it never came up. besides i dont normally play anymore.  
oh,ok.  
so is it set?  
yeah! they all agreed.

(team huddle)  
skaura,i want you to go after lee and foucous on dodjing kakashi,hes really good so be careful.  
ok.  
dont worry ill handle kakashi.

(team huddle)  
lee you need to foucous on sakura and ill take on eliza, careful shes good,dont give her a clear shot.  
ok.

on the battle field they spread out and hid.  
sakura, lee is in that tree over there,can you get a good shot?  
just barly.  
take it.  
ok.  
splat!  
she missed and it hit the tree limb becaluse of the breeze. lee knew he had been spotted. he immediatly returned fire,and sakura was hit.  
OUCH! dang it! i guess im out.

lee was hit by eliza while returning fire,he didnt care much, exept that it hurt a little.  
it was on!  
the shadow assasin vs. the great copy ninja!  
the game went on for about half an hour befor the first shot was fired, it was a hit. kakashi was out,  
and the game was over.  
HA! I TOLD YOU ID WIN! NOW WHERES MY 20 BUCKS? she gloated to kakashi.  
umm... i dont... have it on me...  
dang it. oh well.

on the walk home...  
why are you two covered in paint? ino asked.  
we lost a paintball game.  
oohhh thats funny. my and shino were just on our way there to play.  
hmmm... maby we could play together some time? sakura asked..  
ok! but prepare to lose! cuz we are bolth pros!  
oh, maby i should train myself some more then.  
actually the best way to learn is to play, maby i could take i easy on you!  
ok,its a deal!

at elizas apartment...  
ha! i told you you couldent hit me!  
oh come on you didnt tell me you were a pro!  
well anyway, it looks like we need to train more anyway*wink*  
ok, but how exactly is this training?  
stealth,and acuracy...and a chance to hit youre boyfriend with a paintball*giggles*  
oh, i swear next time ill hit you.  
maby,or maby not.

ok,how did you guys like the chapter? yeah... i know it was short but come on,  
well i had to give you guys somthing cuz im going on vacation over the weekend and i might not be able to update for a few days,sorry =( oh and i dont own naruto sadly =,( 


	9. Chapter 9

at tsunades office...

kakashi,eliza,i have a dire mission for you.

what? kakashi asked curiously.

i need you to attack the atkutsuki base.

WHAT? they almost screamed.

oh come on,youre the only qualified ninjas in konoha.i know you can pull this off.

we cant take the entire atkutsuki team. eliza said nervously.

why would you want to attack them now? you know they havnt harmed konaha in over a insisited thats why you have to go now. they are weakened right now, and i see a window of weeknes

please`tell me youre kidding tsunade! i know that they have been recruiting! how could you think atkutsuki would let their gaurd down for even a second? eliza almost screamed

how would you know?

i know becaluse i was i used to be a member anyway.

i knew you used to be a member, i didnt know you were recruited,this is even better.

why would it be?

you have connections. you can pose as a member,get into the base,and ambush them.

no. i wont. you dont realise why they REALLY havent come near konoha do you? they take an oath never to kill a member after they have left atkutsuki.

oh really?

yes.

why would they do that?

as a member of atkutsuki,you become close to one another,you may hate each others guts,but the bond is human none the less.

really. yes.

go anyway.

NO.I WONT.

if you want to stay in konaha you will.

ok,but i wont attack. i refuse to.

fine,but when you have a kunai in your neck dont come crying to me eliza.

i wouldent anyway.

come on kakashi lets go.

later...

whats the real reason you wont attack? kakashi asked somewhat innocently.

truth is, i dont think i could.

why?  
like i said,we may hate each other,but the bond is human none the less.  
is that all?

no. i used to date deidera,he left atkutsuki for me.

when was this?

a few years ago.

what happened?

i got tired of healing him, and contsantly sewing his arms and legs,and other things, back on. ahh deidera and his explosions.

oh. so who was better me or deidera, or lee?

what?

you know.

ohh,a small blush came across her face.

well?

oh come on grow up!

not until you awnser me.

well i dont really remember the time with lee so that dosent count, you were pretty good but deidera was way kinkier.i like kinky.

really? it was my first time. ive probably gotten better.

hmm id make a bet,but im going out with lee.

oh come on you know you want me.

well yeah, its not like i dont,i mean youre the eternal bachalor,the unobtainable man,every woman in konahas perfect man,and every mans envy. of course i want you.

i had no clue you thought so highly of me. he laughed.

oh, thats just how sakura describes you.i be she hasnt even seen you without youre mask is she in for a are completly unaware of how much she wants you.

did she really say that? man. and yes she has, but im pretty sure she was focoused on my lips.

so have you two?

oh, i thought you wanted to be a grown up.

not until you awnser me.*wink*

yeah,we have,but only once.

nice. so how many times after me,

23,not counting sakura.

really how many girls?

22.

oh really.

yeah, nice score huh. how many for you?

25 she said with a smirk coming across her face.

how many guys?

5.

dang.

nice score huh.

(yes she was worse than genma,and they were actually keeping score,almost competivley.)

later...

well its almost midnight, we probably should be setting up camp.

yeah. ill start the fire ok?

ill fix the tent.

ok.

so who was better me or sakura?

uh,well,im not going to awnser that.

oh fine*rolls eyes*

after they went to sleep, kakashi heard her talking in her sleep. she was clearly having a dream about deidera.

dang,he must have been really good if shes still having dreams about the thought to himself.

hey,eliza wake up.

huh? why? i was having a wonderful dream.

yeah i know. you talk in youre sleep.

oh sorry. her face was as red as a tomato.

just go to sleep.

ok. ill try too keep it down.*rolls eyes*

later,about 2:00 am she woke kakashi up,she was completly wrapped around him. sleeping like a rock.

hmm. she alwayse was a snuggler.

and a blanket hog dang it!

using his anbu skills he got the blanket back without her moving an inch.

she was mumbling,but if was all completly random and undecipherable

elisa: hmmm...FRENCH...fries...froggg...oww...zaglarnarf...*snores*  
i

nner kakashi(what the heck?)

the next morning in tsunades office...

lee,sakura i will inform you thats youre lover is on an extremley important possibly fatal mission.

sakura:what the heck? why didnt you tell us sooner?

i told you as soon as i could gety to it.

lee:dont worry,theyll be fine :sakura:i freakin hope so tsunade,or ill take my anger out on you.

ill take that bet.

that morning in the tent...

huh? why do i smell eggs? wheres eliza?

mornin sleepyhead we got a big morning ahead. how do you like your eggs?

whats gotten into you all the sudden?

just looking forward to seeing deidera all. so how do you like your eggs?

oh i understand.

oh just make your own dang eggs then*sighs*

oh do you think sakura is doing right now?

know its 6:00 am right?

i thought you didnt open your eyes til 8:00 as a rule.

not today.i want to get moving before it gets too hot.

about noon...

CHEEZE ITS SOO FREAKIN HOT OUT HERE!

yeah. tell me about it.

if we run we can get to a hotel by dark...with air suggested sounds good to me.

about dark...  
WERE HERE AT LAST!

ahh i cant wait to lay down!

me either.

one room please.

hotel guy: are you two a couple?

eliza quickly responded yes, and kakashi was suspitious for a moment.

would you like the couples discount?

yes please.

thank you. room 105.

why did you say we were a couple?

for the discount.

how did you know-

i read signs.

oh.

ooh a mini bar! dang it its just aucohol. oh well.

wanna drink? i guess its on my since you snatched my wallet this morning.

yeah, dang you know me so well dont you.

dang this stuff is strong. what is it?

i cant pronounce it,somthing rusian i think. dang that is strong. its good though.

a few minuites later... dang the stuff sneaks up on you too. im going to bed before you pass out jeez.

ok.(he had amazing aoucohol tolerance,but even that one shot got him drunk enough to do somthing he would have never done kissed eliza goodnight. she simply blushed and blamed it on the aoucohol,but it wasnt that entirley.

sooooo?  
what do ya think? hmmm?  
should there be a {insert lemon here} in the next chapter? hmm? well its all up to you guys!oh,and i dont own naruto.

in my world deidera is indestructable =D and he never dies!


	10. sakuras secret

at sakuras apartment...

ring! ring!ring!  
hello?  
hey its me ino.  
what?  
everyones going to the cave tonight,are you going to come with us?  
ok.  
ok,but you need some new cloths,come by my place in an you then!  
bye!  
jeez ino do you ever just stay home?

knock knock knock its me lee!

ok come in!

hi lee sup?

not much,i just got bored of sitting at home.

oh really,so why did you come here?

everyone else is on a mission,exept neji,hes already at the training grounds. do you want to train with us?

no ive got to go ot inos in an hour.

(inner lee) (DANG IT!)(OH COME ON GET OVER HER ALREADY!)(NO!)(fine)

at inos apartment...

knock knock knock!

hey sakura come on in!

hi, you said i needed new cloths?

yeah come on into my closet.

ok.

ive already got a few things picked out for you.

oh cheeze ino! this is like wearing underwear!

yeah,but its what guys like.

i guess.

she tried on a white satin dress with spagetti straps and the waist went down to mid thigh,it fit her perfectly,and she liked it alot.

thanks ino,i did need somthing new to wear.

i know,im great arent i*wink*

at the cave...

sakura had already consumed about 4 shots, and she was getting tipsy.

ino:ohh whos that?

sakura: i dont know but he sure it hot isnt he!

you should go talk to him.

ok.

hi im sakura whats youre name?

deidera. what did you want? un.

to know if you wanted to dance with me.

ooh, youre a pretty good dancer.

you . do you want another drink? un.

sure. why do you say un after everything?

force of habbit. un.

oh that makes sence.

heres youre drink.

oh thanks*kiss*

she finished her drink and continued to make out with deidera.

do you wanna come to my apartment dei?

ok *wink*  
{insert lemon here}

that morning...  
oh crap! what happened lastnight?

oh nothing,just you and me-

stop right there i know what happened.

fiesty, i like you .

too bad. im taken.

by who?un.

kakashi hitaki.

(dang, why dose he alyayse gotta take my women)

so i guess ill be leaving then. un.

no, first youre gonna make the bed,then youre gonna leave.

fine .

knock knock knock!

come in.

hey sakura- oh my god why is there an atkutsuki member in youre apartment? what happened last night?

just nature. un.

oh my god you two?

sakuras face was red as a tomato.

but i thought you and kakashi?

yeah,we are but i got drunk and-

yeah i get the idia.

please dont tell kakashi!

ok. i wont.

sooooo?  
didnt see that coming did you? ill get back to kakashi and eliza next chapter. oh, and i dont own naruto. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. the hotel

at the hotel room kakashi and eliza were staying in...

after she went to bed he stayed up and watched the news, when he went to sleep,he was trying to hold course he woke her up by accident,but he was out cold,so he had no clue.  
he was groping her in his sleep! she couldent believe it. he was attracred by her this whole time!,she couldent say she didnt like it,but it was aquard to fall asleep with somone grabbing at your boobs.  
he was mumbling in his sleep, it was mostly un decipherable, but she could pick out her name between mumbles from time to time. he was dreaming about her! she was stunned. its amazing how strong a relationship can stay after about 20 years.

at sakuras apartment...  
so are you up for another round,or should i just go home?un.

go home.

what if i dont want to?

i dont care.

hmm. maby you should get to know me a little better before you seem so intolerant of me. un.

well the thing is im taken.

oh,but you still shouldent act like you dislike me. un.

you shouldent be here. please leave now.

why?un.

becaluse you possibly just made me lose the best thing thats ever happened to me.

fine,but try to be more polite. un.

at the hotel kakashi and eliza were staying in...

she couldent sleep with kakashi grabbing at her like that,so she rolled over and woke him up and informed him of what he was doing,and he blushed..she couldent help laughing when he did.

hahaha!

what?

wow ive never seen you so embarrased in my life! ive never seen that side of you before.

ha... yeah...

but really, roll over and go to sleep.*smiles*

ok.

~~~around 6:00 am~~~~~ kakashi! wake up!

what?oh.

how do you like your coffe?

plain,strong.

ok,here.

when do you drink coffe?

about a year ago.*turns on news* did you hear about that oil spill?

yeah,why?

becaluse im trying to start a conversation.

oh.

yeah,its not working very well is it?

no,not really.

when do you want breakfast?

in about half an hour.

ok im gonna go scout it out.

sounds good to me.

~~downstairs~~ on the way down stairs she ran into gai.  
gai-kun?

ELIZA-KUN?(he immediatly bearhugged her.)

um.. gai-kun? i cant breathe!

oh sorry, eliza-kun,i thought you were dead!

well i dont think i am anyway. nice to see you.

what are the odds of seeing you here?

well me and kakashi stopped here for a while-

what are you and kakashi doing together? he interupted.

tsunade sent us on a mission to attack i detect a hint of jealousy? hmm? figures youd still be hung up on me.

uhh,yeah,kind of, you never awnsred me when i asked you out.

sorry but im taken right now.

by kakashi?

no,by lee.

uhh... (his jaw dropped from shock as he tried to put this together in his mind.

HOW OULD YOU FALL FOR MY CUTE STUDENT!

we met at the bar,he was the perfect gentleman until we got drunk.*wink*(by now he was over his aoucohol problem when he was with a girl)

YOU TWO-

yep. and i decided i liked him so i stayed.

his jaw dropped again.

OH DONT ACT SO SHOCKED PEOPLE ARE STARING!

yeah.. ok.

come and sit down,we can talk over breakfast.

ok.

so have you found that special someone yet? eliza asked gai.

no,no luck so far.

have you even looked?

ive been busy.  
oh come on you havent been busy for 20 straight the crappiest evcuse ive ever heard.

*sighs*true. i just havent ok.

well you need to find someone, and get over me.

yeah its hard though,your just so-

i know,one drunken taste and your a been with guys like hurts worse than a kunai in your back when you let go,but you absolutley cant move on until you been there before,trust me.

*kakashi comes down stairs*

oh hey kakashi! eliza yelled from across the room.

oh hey gai said.

hey gai,why are you here?

im just getting back from a mission.

oh. why are you sitting next to eliza?

someone jealous? no,i was just planning on sitting there. youre out of your leauge anyway, ill just pull up another chair.

and scene!  
ohh dramatic! im gonna try to update fast, but with scholl starting up it might take me a little while, im already started on the next chapter,so it probably wont take me too long.  
i dont own naruto!


	12. Chapter 12

~~~after deidera left sakuras apartment~~~~ when deidera left she immediatly dropped her head on her pillow and started crying.  
knock knock knock! its ino!  
coming! ino had a very happy expression on her face.  
GUESS WHAT!  
what?  
SHINO ASKED ME TO MOVE IN! EEEEPPP!  
cool.  
whats got you down?  
i just cheated on kakashi.  
what did you do?  
i think you know.  
who else knows?  
lee,and you.  
oh,than its nothing, just blame the sake *sighs* i still feel bad though.  
oh well, get over not like you did it on pourpose.  
yeah,i when are you moving in with shino?  
TOMARROW! I CANT WAIT!  
~~~ino leaves~~~ knock knock knock!its shikamaru open up!  
what do you want?  
relationship advice.  
oh,why?  
i miss ino,as a friend,and im going to propose to temari.  
well i guess that sucks for you.  
mostly i just need youre help to pick out the ring,and to get ino to forvive me.  
wow. thats all she could say,was wow.  
wow, all she could say was just wow.  
hey can you come back later shikamaru?  
yeah ok, ill see ya later then.  
*sakura calls ino*  
ino hi GUESS WHAT!  
what? shikamaru is gonna propose to temari,and he wants me to help pick out the ring!  
cool!  
and he wants you to help with the wedding!  
AWESOME!  
he also says he misses you as a friend.  
oh i wonder why? we werent really friends before.  
i donk know.,so hows it going with you and shino?  
its going great! hes sooo sweet! but things are going a little slow,like hes being too barly made out.  
maby you should make the first move,it worked on kakashi that way.  
yeah,but he makes me nervous, in a good way,but still nervous,everytime i see him i get butterflies!  
wow that sounds like you found the one. im so glad for you.  
ok well ive got to go,bye!  
~~~at the hotel~~~~ (kakashi pulled up a chair and started eating, whick went somthing like this)  
*kakashi pulls down mask*  
*gai,and everyone else in the hotel stares*  
eliza: gai, you know its not polite to stare,right?  
gai:uhhh...*in shock*  
eliza: hes a looker,aint he? but come on,dont go gay on me now.  
gai: hes...perfect...  
eliza: oh please! hes not that hot!  
*kakashi is done eating and pulls up his mask*  
kakashi:what?  
eliza:i think gai just went gay for you.  
kakashi: eew. hes way out of his leauge anyway.  
gai: NO! IM NOT!  
eliza: not gay, or not out of your leauge? *giggles*  
gai: no, i could get him.  
eliza: *giggles* SO YOU ADMIT YOU ARE GAY! *giggles*  
gai:IM NOT GAY,and even if i was,WHICH IM NOT, i could get him.  
*eliza is laughing histericaly*  
kakashi: no,you coulden becaluse im not gay. *chuckels*  
eliza: oh lighten up were just messing with you! *continues laughing*  
gai: CHEEZE YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING!  
kakashi: yeah, we try.

(ok, prepere for a pretty intence kiss ;]

~~~later at sakuras apartment~~~ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

HELLO? oh, your that guy from last night.  
Yes. I tried to stay away, but you re just addicting. Un.  
I don t- he kissed her intensly ,and at first, she was too shocked to move, but then, she really liked it,she ran her fingers through his hair,  
she coulden t help it, she wasn t the only one who was addicting, he was like a drug,  
but stronger, she more than wanted him, she more than needed him, her conchience wanted to pull away,  
but she didn t , she wasn t resisting,she was drinking in the high, he was worse than any drug, because she only had one reason to stop, kakashi, deidera pulled away for a breath, and she almost came to her sences, at the thought of kakashi, she pulled away from him and slammed the door in his face, it was the single hardest thing she had ever done. She coulden t kick her addiction, and she knew it. He had her with a hook through her lip,and she knew it.  
Why coulden t she just tell him to leave? Why didn t she just push him away? She didn t know, and she felt awful. She couldent take it,  
she had to do something.

HURRY UP UN THERE IVE GOT TO TAKE A SHOWER TOO! Kakashi yelled into the bathroom door.  
IM ALMOST DONE ! eliza yelled back.  
Kakashi was standing by the door as she stepped out of the bathroom in a towel.  
He tried not to stare and looked to the side, but what he did see, he liked, a lot, and he couldent even deny it to himself.(inner kakashi)  
(daaaannngg! Look at that body!)  
(yeah, but you love sakura, remember?)  
(true,but im only human,and shell never find out.i swear I will get into her pants before this is over.)  
*kakashi gets in shower* *eliza is changing*  
Since eliza was going to see deidera, she decided not to wear her usual baggy jeans and her shirt that said, you have seconds to look up., and wear a more elegant purple and gray striped polo and baggy jeans instead.(she didn t care if deidera looked up or not *evil grin*)  
But as kashi steppt out of the shower,again only wearing a towel, she couldent help but stare at his beautiful shirtless body,,his amazing abs, his breath taking scars,and a tatoo of a bird on his right rib cage. He was beautiful,but he also had his mask off, which made him more beautiful,and as if all this going through her head wasn t enough, she also realised she didn t have her shirt on yet,her face turned as red as a tomato as she turned around and kept changing.*inner eliza*  
(no wonder sakura is hooked on him!)  
(I know! Two words to describe kakashi: POSITIVLEY YUMMY! )  
(but what about lee?)  
(What about him? He ll never find out, and im only can resist kakashi?)  
(true, I want him asap!)  
Uhh, we should probably get going soon. Eliza managed to squeak out without sounding too much lke a fangirl.  
Yeah,we should. (YEAH! MY PLAN IS WORKING!)

As soon as they left the hotel kakashi notices a hawk circling overhead,  
Have you seen that bird following us eliza?  
No,what bird?OH MY GOD TSUNADE! UGHH!  
What?  
That s my messanger hawk,I left him with tsunade, she said she would send him if the mission was called off.  
Oh,should we go home?(dang it!)  
No, I still wand to visit deidera, since we walked this whole way In vain.  
Ok.(crap! She still is only interested in deidera wtf?)

~~~an hour later~~~ Knock knock!  
Who is t un?  
Its eliza!  
ELIZA! IS IT REALLY YOU?

ok, so im sure theres a part messed up but my computer is like really stressin me rite now, sorry its not spaced, ill fix it later, sorry, but i gotta do math homework.

WARNING next chapter is a cliff, and im done writing next chapter, now i just got to type it, and between school and homework i really dont have much time anymore sorry, im tryin my best.

ps. no comments about quotation maarks, cuz im protestin against them.


	13. Chapter 13

DEIBOOM! i missed you so muchi just coulden't stay away!

deidera ! who is it? kisame asked

its just eliza! eliza called.

ELIZA KUN! she was immediatly fish hugged by kisame.

hi kisame kun!

whos this with you?un.

thats kakashi, we were on a mission.

a mission for what? kisame asked.

to attack your base. but it got called off.

so you were going to attack us un.

no,im just here to make sure noone dies.

whats the point of that?

im not sure, i will never understand tsunade. she probably just wanted to bug me.

oh, well that makes sence un.

come on in, were getting ready to watch survivor. kisame told eliza.

you guys still do that?

yeah its tradition!

ill get the popcorn! eliza suggested.

kakashi felt left out, not only becaluse he never watched survivor or that didnt even have a tv,he was among enemys,and they acted like close friends, and he had no clue what was going on in the show.

so are you going to stay here for a while or what eliza? kisame asked.

maby, but only for a couple days, i have to get back to konoha. wheres orochimaru? so did you give my room away or what?

yeah, we gave it to tobi,youll have to stay in the guest room.

ok thats fine. what did you think of last season of survivor?i think parvarti should of won.

yeah, everyone agreed.

as they sat on the coutch they were discussing the show,

jeez,we need a bigger .

ive got a spare couch at my apartment thats bigger than this we could go get it later. . eliza told deidera.

ok un.

~~~ at sakuras apartment ~~~ ino is there ~~~

jeez sakura! nothing works on shino! i made a move and he said we had to wait! ugh the nerve on him!

lets not forget, your the only girlfriend hes ever had, he probably wants to do things right. i think its sweet.

i think its annoying. hmph!

knock knock!

who is it?

its me un!

what do you want deidera?

directions to elizas apartment. she said you knew where it was .un

how dose she know about us?

she dosent. she said you were friends, un

oh.

i said i knew you. un.

why are you going to elizas apartment?

to get her couch. un.

umm ok...? its twenty two five next building over

ok. un

was that the guy? ino asked.

yep. thats him.

LUCKY! hes hot. i dont see why you like kakashi better.

~~~wherever the heck deidera was~~~

jeez,floral print this wasnt what i was expecting.

hmm her bedroom, i wonder...

as he was going through her things he noticed a box of pictures,

there were a lot there, a few of her and kakashi, and a few of her and deidera, and one of eliza and orochimaru at the cristmas party, orochimaru was clearly drunk,and wearing a pink dress, he laughed so hard at this.

but one stood out more than the rest. one he had never seen ,it was a picture of her and her old squad 18,, she never did seem to want to talk about her gwenin days,it seemed happy ,normal but there was somthing wrong with it, but he couldent tell what.

omg! it took soo long to type the last two chapters, sorry its so short lol


	14. spoilrtsunade the bigmouth secretspillr

the charicters off script~~~~

me~annd SCENE! whew! thats a rap! great job everybody! youre such great actors!

eliza~ yeah, i know. but youre a great writer!

me~ well, i cant help it, expecially when it just comes to me like that!

kakashi~ im exhausted. im just glad that part is over. i so wouldof quit this job if i didnt want to know what happens so bad.

me~yeah, i know i do that on purpose.

eliza~ im just glad the dramatic part is over.

me~ umm, eliza well the dramatic part hasnt happened yet. you still have a traumatic past i have to type out.

eliza~ REALLY!*EYES ARE GLITTERY* YOURE SUCH A GOOD DIRECTOR!

me~ eh, i get bored easily.

sakura~ jeez whats up with the whole thing wit me and deidera again? its like the hardest role to play EVER! i just cant get past the fact that he looks so much like ino.

me~ get over it. theres worse to come. but dont worry ill pair you up with someone nice.

everyone~ WHO!

me~ i cant tell you!

why?

me~becaluse were still filming!even fanfiction needs extras. duh.

eliza~oh. i sure wish youd give us the script before we had to perform it though.

me~ i cant.

eliza~ why not?

me~ cuz youd tell everyone whats gonna happen and that would ruin everything.

kakashi~ oh, well i guess that makes sence.

ino~ whyd you have to pair me up with shino? hes creepy.

me~ BECALUSE YOURE TOO DUMB TO SEE HOW HE REALLY FEELS ABOUT YOU! JEEZ JUST WACH SEASON 7 *fillers*AND YOUD NOTICE HOW HE STARES AT YOU. JEEZ PEOPLE CAN OPEN THEIR EYES WHILE THEIR UNCONSIOUS. DUH!*stomps off angrily*

shino~ wtf? dude were just actors.

ino~ i dont think she realises that.

kakashi~ well i hope she types it out soon. this crap is more addicting than icha-icha

*everyone stares*

what? did i say somthing?

*kakashi gets jiraya slaped unconsious*

sakura~ well im just glad the whole kissy-kissy part is over.

me from the other room yelling~ maby not!

*jaws drop*

hinata~ i hope i get another part with naruto!

naruto~ what are you talking about! im barly even in this story!

tsunade~ you get more lines than me later!

everyone~ how would you know?

tsunade~ *giggles* she let me read the script if i promised i would not tell about the yaoi later! *giggles*

omg yaoi!

yep. cant tell ya the details though!

sakura~ hey wheres gaara in this story anyway?

tsunade~ idk she hasnt talked about him yet. hahaha! idia! shes not done writing yet! maby garra and eliza-

eliza~ no effing way! i love gaara! hes so effin hot!

kakashi~ what about me?

eliza~ eh, youre hot but still. you aint got nothin on that just wortried id pass out if there was a kissing scene*giggles*

tsunade~ i think shes on chapter 15 or somthing like that. shes already got idias for the sequal too. i bet itll be a cheezy ending.

naruto~ so whats up with sausgay? is he comin back or what?

tsunade~ yeah, the ending is just a bunch of baby drama(with sauske). oh, and the kids hinatas and yourse. but eliza wants a kid but hinatas already prego, and she dosent thell you, and you propose at the ramen neji has a twin sister no one knows about sept the hyugas in fact, she replaced neji on most of his missions*giggles*

hinata~really? omgomgomg!*passes out*

tsunade~and elizas ex sensi causes some serious drama! which is exactly why you shouldent go out with youre abusive oh, elizas a millionair.

*jaws drop*

me~yeah i know. tsunade! i need to have a talk with you. NOW.

*IN THE OTHER ROOM*

WTF? I TOLD YOU NO SPOILERS!

SORRY TAYLOR-CHAN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

*sigh* well i guess theres nothing else i can do exept hurry my butt up and type it already. i guess i forvive you. BUT YOU OWE ME!

(well yeah, thats my attempt at whiting an extra. i figured id feed the beast. so here. spoilers are great. so yeah. ill try to hurry up and type this crap out, ut it might take a . i just made this extra up a few minuites ago. lol)


	15. 15 elizas past and an unexpected guest

the picture just wasnt right, but he couldent tell why,she never talked about her genin days, or her old team mates, for that matter, and he didnt know why.

when he brought the couch back to atkutski, it was midnight, and by the time he got inside everyone was drunk, and eliza was making out with kisame.

hey deidera! come join the party !tobi yelled from across the room.

a few hours later deidera passed out on the lawn, so was itachi tobi and kakashi, tobi was snuggling deidera. (aquard!) and eliza was in a tree.

~~~~~~that morning~~~~~

jeez what happened lastnight? where the heck am i? ahhh! *falls out of tree*

OW! WHAT THE ~CENSORED~ ?

OH! now i remember! hahaha! ow! crap! hangover! hangover! ugh! *wakes up everyone and goes inside*

who wants some dog hair? eliza asked.

what do you mean dog hair? everyone asked.

its a hangover cure. here drink up. dont worry its not really dog hair.

*cough* whats in this crap eliza? *cough* itachi asked.

why?

becaluse it tastes like spicy dog crap! un.

i didnt say it tasted good, i said it would help. it also brings back youre memory from last night. you know kisame, youre a pretty good kisser *wink*

uhh...*kisame blushes as much as a fish can*

you alwayse were manipualative like that. un.

i try my best. im just glad i didnt wake up next to orochimaru like last time. im never going to forget that.

what happened? kakashi asked.

*sigh* he told me he was gay.

really? OH MY GOD!

yeah, tell me about it.i finally figuired out why kabuto follows him around like toung of his has a LOT of uses. to think i never put the peices together ...

hey eliza, deidera chimed in "i was in your apartment last night when i found a picture of you and youre old squad 18. how come you never talk about it?un.

YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?

dont change the subject un.

i dont want to talk about it.

why not? un.

I JUST DONT OKAY! she snapped. im going for a walk!

ill come with you. kakashi said.

~~~~ later~~~~~

as they walked eliza broke into tears.

whats wrong?

its nothing.

why wont you tell me?

becaluse i cant.

why CANT you tell me? he hugged her and tried to make her feel better.

its about when i was a genin,my sensi was terrible. i made the sad mistake of falling in love with him, he was abusive, and he alwayse called me weak, he was only a year older than us, and he said he loved me, he promised to protect me. he didnt keep his promise. in a battle he left me and my teammates kuri and azelia to die. i tried to run, but he put a kunai in my stomach so he could get away. i tried to save my friends, but they were too far gone. but then suki, the leader of the "enemy" saved my life. she took me in. she was kind,caring,and she was like a sister to me. when she told me the real reason we were fighting, i realised i was on the wrong side,i got stronger as she trained me, but years later i was kidnapped by ryou, my ex sensi and he raped me and left me these seals to remember it by, and i was left there, to be eaten by the wolves.i was in too much pain to move, let alone get help. i barley lived.

even the smallest memory of back then still hurts, the only people i ever cared about were killed by that one aweful man. it still hurts. and nothing helps . she buried her head in his shoulder. i even tried suiside, but it never works. she was sobbing again. theres nothing that makes me feel... whole anymore.

i understand. kakashi tried to comfort her.

no, you dont have a clue, but its nice of you to lie for me.

she kissed him.

he was confused at first, but then he realised how much he really loved her,and how much he really missed her while she was gone all those long years, and he started to kiss back, but it was innocent, well, it started that way, he soon remembered she was an even more demanding lover than him.

(you get the idia)

~~~~~~ at sakuras apartment or whatever ~~~~~

KNOCK KNOCK!

who is it?

its lee, we need to talk.

why? come on in.

ive been thinking while eliza was away, and i think i still love you.

they bolth blushed when sakura took his hands in hers.

ive been thinking too she kissed him on the cheek.

knock knock!

who is it? sakura called iritatidly.

its sauske!

how do you like my attempt at a cliff hanger? lol.

i hope i dont get tendonitius for you guys, i promised myself id spend all night typing this exept the time my mom is on farmville =P

AHHHH ! ive got a huey luis and the news song stuck in my head! any advice on how to get it out? please help!


	16. 16 a double date and a stalker

who is it?

its sauske!

why are you here?

i need to rebuild my clan. (a wtf moment)

what do you mean?

i need you to bear my child.

OH ~~~CENSORED~~~~ NO!

uhh... he seemed confused.

1. you need a better pick up line.

2. you came at the crappiest time possible for you.

3. im SO over you.

4. im taken.

5. you suck. i hate you for what you put me through.

NEED I GO ON?

who are you taken by?

lee. *slams door in face*

she knew sauske was looking in her window, so she made out with lee (real intensly) until she was sure he was gone.

what ...just happened?

im making sauske see what he missed out on.

oh. why are you doing that exactly?

becaluse i hate him.

oh, but i thought you loved him?

i used to, but he missed his chance.

~~~ at atkutski or something like that ~~~~~

jeez that was a long walk, where did you guys go, new york! kisame stated

umm, well, we lost track of time eliza said blushing, she wouldent dare say what really happened.

well, i guess we better get going, we have to go back to konoha. bye guys! oh, and heres my number in case im needed, ok? bye! they group hugged her. (que the dramatic exit music)

she and kakashi held hands on the way home.

~~~at konoha i guess~~~

sakura, we need to talk.

yeah, we do. you first.

sakura, i cant be with you anymore, i feel like a pedophile, and i cant help but think of you as my student. im sorry. ive moved on.

ive found someone else too. who'd you fall for?

eliza. what about you?

lee. oh god, that ironic isnt it.

but before i leave you, can i have one last kiss?

sure. *que romantic last- kiss scene with cheezy music and a romantic sunset*

~~` at elizas apartment~~

KNOCK KNOCK ! its lee, we need to talk!

yeah we do.. you first.

uhh, well i kindof found someone else.

oh me too. whod you fall for?

kakashi. what about you?

sakura. thats ironic. lee chuckled.

a small light bulb went off in elizas head.

HEY! maby we should double date? ill check with kakashi and sakura ok?

ill met you guys in the woods at 4 ok?

~~~the woods about 4~~~

THERE YOU GUYS ARE! lee said ra ther irratated with them.

we got lost in each others souls. kakashi stated.

they gossiped until eliza noticed someone following them.


	17. 16 a graphic battle and a cliff

okay, so this chapter is pretty graphic, sorry if battle scenes arent your thing, theyr not mine either, but the story seeemed empty without it. the battle scene is rated m for safety.(oh and its pronounced rI-you)

SHOW YOURSELF! eliza yelled to the unusual chakra signature.

what if i dont want to? a deep voice awnsred from the trees.

eliza, whats going on? lee asked

lee, sakura! run! this is going to get bad.

before they had gone anywhere, ryou had appeared in front of eliza.

ive been following you for a while eliza, or is the ocation correct for me to call you nasori , either way, i surprised youre still alive.

the name hurt like a kunai in her heart when he said it.

nasori is dead, she has been since you tried killed her. she said with a grim expression appearing on her face. she took a battle stance. it was the stance of the falling sun, or the starting position for the dance of blood, it left her many weak points, but ready to attack from any direction.

but before any move could be made, kakashi steppped infront of eliza..

what are you doing kakashi? move, before he kills you and i bolth.

im going to protect you. i dont care if it costs me my life.

kakashi, dont . she begged him with her eyes filling with tears.

no, im going to be sure you live, i cant live without you.

i cant live without you either! now move or ill move you!

youre protecting him, that means hes important to you, corrrect? what did i try to teach you about useless things such as love? you alwayse lose, and you alwayse will.

IF YOU TOUCH HIM ILL DRAG YOUR PAINFUL MURDER OUT LONGER THAN IT HAS TO BE!

her eyes had no color exept a small silver ring around her pupil when she said that, she was calling her inner beast, it was amazing how clearly how you could interpret how she felt, or her actions , through her eyes. when she was with her other, they were a light lavender, when she was calm, they were deep blue, when she was angry they were red, her eyes were black now, she felt nothing but a need to kill. she had to have revenge, or die ,no she cant die, she vowed she would kill him before he got a chance to caluse her anymore pain.

she jumped to the trees.

i will have my revenge ryou. her voice echoed through the forest.

darkness rise no jitsu! and it was dark, but not just "dark" it was black, she had blinded him.

ahh, i see you finally figured how to use your darksite properly. DISPELL!

no use, my genjitsu is more complicated than that, your options are to fight me blind, which is impossible becaluse of how well this forest echos my voice, or kill yourself. he immediatly went into a defensive position.

she was stalling him, it wa sunset, she needed a full moon to call for her beasts full power.

by the time the teqniuqe wore off, it was night,

LIGHTNING SUMMON! she sent a bolt of lightning through his chest.

ha! if you think that can phase me youre sadly mistaken.

i didnt.

what? i cant-

she pinned him to the ground.

i know, it was a paralysation tactic. she started seducing him, she was intentionally make his heart beat faster, the full moon had risin by now, she was using her beasts full power, the paralysation had worn off now, but he couldent ecape her grasp.

"its ironic isnt it, sensi, killed by your student, whom you once called weak" she whispered in his ear "and the worst part is, i really did love you once."

she bit his neck, and her beast filled its blood lust.

kakashi could do nothing but stare in stunned horror, was she really drinking his blood? he passed out falling from his consealed perch on a pine tree.

eliza cought him, leaving the pale blood drained and mangled corpse of her ex sensi behind them.

the next morning kakashi awakened in the hospital, with eliza beside him.

he had so many questions, but there was only one he was able to ask.

why did you protect me?

i love you, and i want you to stay with me forever. she smiles warmly to him, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of lavender, and they were more beautiful than before, as if her pain had been erased.

kakashi - my love, i need to ask you somthing, while were already in the hospital.

how do you feel about kids?

uhh..shouldent we get married first?

well, thats youre decision, im more than okay with it. she smiled.

and surley enough, he passed out again.

hi! sup? ya its me! im not sayin you need to review or anything but , you should review this. i need to know if im a good writer, and you gotta tell me, please!

oh, and i dont own naruto.


	18. baby mama drama

if i go crazy then will you still call me superman? if im alive and well will you still be there holding my hand? ill keep you by my side with my super human mind! youre my kryptonite you call me strong you call me weak but still your secrets i will keep. you took for granted all the times i never let you down *somthing something i forgot the words!~).-kryptonite - 3 doors down (kakashi and elizas song, that i dont own and all credit should be given to the original artist, who is in no way assosiated with me by the way.)

sakura chan? do you have hinatas number? eliza asked her.

no, but i have narutos why?

oh, nothing. i just need to talk to her.

oh, do you need to talk to her about?

um, well, its kindof a private matter. she scratched the back of her head.

oh, okay then.

so whats the story on the uchiha guy?

oh, hes just a total jerk who thinks hes better than everyone else. why?

i heard his entire clan was dead, and that he was the last sharingan user other than itatchi.

oh, why dose that matter to you?

well, we cant just let his entire clan die out can we? really it dosent sound like hes a nice person, but hes still got to re build his clan.

ARE YOU ASKING ME TO -

no, i was going to ask hinata to, be the babys bilogical mother,i would myself, but i cant, ive been injured too many times.

oh, but why would hinata have sauskes kid?

for a million dollars, or at least i hope she will.

sakuras jaw dropped. WHERED YOU GET THAT KIND OF MONEY? she asked the essentially second-hand dressed tomboy in front of her

im the orphan of a very wealthy family. i inherited my dads multi billion fortune. i live this way becaluse i never saw a need to change.

what do you mean?

i essentially had no family, exept my squad. becaluse my "dad" disowned me becaluse i wasnt his.

but im lucky , i never did like the idia of a rich life, the house was a prison, im glad i was dis owned, or i would have ended up more screwed up in the head than i am she laughed. how did we get on this topic anyway? well, i was going to ask you, but i assumed you would be offended, i guess i was right she giggled. well, ive got to go, me and kakashi are going to dinner, talk to you later okay?

~~~~at the ramen stand~~~~

are you sure you want to go through with this eliza? kakashi asked , refering to her baby plan.

well, i havent talked to hinata yet, but sauske is ok whith it, i sure hope shes okay with it too.

HEY KAKASHI- SENSI! naruto yelled from across the street.

whos the chick? she youre date? naruto asked unintintionally obnoxiously.

yep, but shes not just my date, i think shes the one.

why havent you introduced me to her yet then? he asked loudly.

i havent seen you in forever, thats why.

hey naruto, is hinata with you? eliza asked

how do you know me? or hinata?

ive met hinata, and youre all she ever talks about.

oh, shes on her way.

hinata chan, can we talk ,in private? eliza said indirectly to naruto.

hinata, i need you to do a big thing.

what?

well, i cant have kids, so i was wondering if you could be my baby mama, but before you say any thing, ive got one million dollars prepared for you.

her jaw dropped. wi- with- kakashi? her face was red.

hey, no way, paws OFF. with sauske silly!

huh? (poor hinata, shes so confused.) with- sauske? she repeated stunned

well, yeah, we cant just let his clan die off, and with your byakugan and his sharingan-

before eliza could finish, hinata passed out

hinata! wake up!

huh? oh, sorry let me think about it.


	19. Chapter 19

...the next day at the hospital after being examined by a doctor or something ...

so, is it possible for me to have kids? eliza asked.

well, its possible, but only about one in 1/142 (ya i just made that up)

the odds are very slim. (i didnt want to use tsunade, so jst pretend its a doctor)

so, its possible?

not likley, it would be a miricle.

is there anything that would help?

yeah, but the odds still arent in your favor. about 40/100

well, its worth a shot.

here, drink this. it was made by tsunade herself, if it dosn't work, nothing will.

~~~~~~yaaayyy i found the squiggly button again!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~at elizas apartment~~~~~~~~

why are we at *your* apartment? kakashi asked.

becaluse your place is a mess. and you dont own a tv. i cant wach survivor without a tv?

dont worry, i got you the new icha icha book for you.i dont understand how you read that,

theyre so...tame. its not even real smut. my romance novels are SO much better.

you read icha icha? he said unknowingly blushing a little.

only parts, i couldent stand it, it put me to sleep.

what exactly do you read?

its called sweet dreams, she threw a copy that was sitting on the coffe table to him

as she propped up her feet and looked for the remote.

oh. so, what did the doctor say?

the odds arent in my favor, but its possible.

what do you think we should do?

i think we should at least try.

now?

*sigh* no. later. thats why i got you the new icha icha. to entertain you until after

survivor, you know my life goes on pause when survivor comes on.'

oh.

and youd better be ready after survivor , and take the mask off, you wont need it.

he blushed a little . yeah, sure.

(wow kakashi, that girls a bad infuence on you ; ] )

~~~ the next morning ~~~

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ damit! i dont want to go to work today!

ase mumbled as she slammed the alarm clock button.

*sigh* im so calling in today.

KNOCK KNOCK! its hinata!

what? eliza awnsered the door half asleep.

NARUTO PURPOSED!

oh my god? really? she said trying to sound exited as the inevitable.

who did what? kakashi said as he woke up.

oh, just a minuite hinata stay there, ill be right back.

she scrambled inside.

jeez kakashi, put some clothes on, we dont need poor hinata to pass out again.

your wearing the only shirt i had here.

oh, here. she threw them while she dressed hurridly.

he was a little shocked at how she wanted him to put a shirt on, when it was just

them, it was like he almost wasnt allowed to keep it on.

CRAP! OW! OW! OW!

WHAT?

i hit my elbow on the doorknob! OW CRAP!

*sigh* you really should be more careful.

yeah, but im not.

HINATA! kakashi awnsered the door.

oh, hey kakashi. can i come in?

sure. how do you like the ring i helped naruto pick out?

you were in on it? well, he didnt give you any credit, but i like it alot.

thanks. hes been planning this for about a week now, so whens th cerimony?

a few weeks from now! i cant wait!

god kakashi! you gossip more than me! eliza chimed in.

he smiled underneath his mask.

so, hinata, i went to the doctor, and i can have kids, i wont need your help after all. but i might need your help moving though. ive already picked out a new house. its absolutley beautiful.

HEY! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME! kakashi asked.

oh! i forgot you were there, it was supposed to be a surprise! she smiled.

oh, well. it sounds nice.

eliza, can i talk to you alone?

sure, why?

i saved this news for you. *sigh* im - im pregnant.

oh my god, congratulations!

SHH! naruto dosent know yet. i dont want kakashi to tell him before i do.

oh, SORRY!

~~~~at inos apartment~~~~`

ino, what are you doing? shino asked with a little panic in his voice.

seducing you, stop resisting. she whispered as she was taking of his jacket, but then a little box fell out.

whats this? ino asked.

its a ring, its for you. it was supposed to be a surprise.

dose that mean?

i want to spend the rest of my life with you. i love you ino. he said stareing into her eyes.

i love you too. ive been waiting for you to ask. yes. she continued seducing him.

BUT, if you want to spend the rest of your life with me, theres no need to rush, right! he squeaked, panicing again.

*sigh* just relax, i know what im doing.

yeah, but i dont! im extremly nervous.

its okay, just relax,trust me.


	20. lee x kankuro ?

WARNING! YAOI STARTS HERE, IF ITS OFFENSIVE TO YOU, GET OVER IT. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING GAY, SO JUST STFU, AND GET OVER IT.(im not a lesbian, but im not against it either.)

ps, dont freak out, its not lee x iruka

*cough *spoiler alert**lee x kankuro**cough cough*

yes, this whole chapter is about them.

~~~~~ at sakuras apartment~~~~~

*sigh*lee, wher the hell have you been?

why?

becaluse you said youd stay home today.

OH! i forgot, sorry.

lee, this isnt working.

what isnt working?

us. im sorry,but i just, dont love you. i wish i did, but its, its... just not right.

what? are you, are you- breaking up with me?

im sorry.

i understand. he said, almost crying.

he left her apartment and started running.(the way normal crying people do, clumsily with their head in their hands) he went to the only place he could think of, besides home., the training ground.

he collapsed to the ground and leaned against a tree with his head in his hands.

tenten had heard someone crying and ran immediatly.

but when she got there, he was crying into irukas arms.

she wasnt good at comforting people, so she went about her own buiseness (about like what id do.)

lee, whats wrong? iruka asked sincerly.

sakura- *sobs* broke *sobs* up with *sobs* me *sobs*

its going to be okay. you dont need her anyway.

*sobs* yes *sobs* i do *sobs*

no, you dont, you can, and will, live without her. youll be okay.

when he stopped crying, he looked up at iruka,who was crying a little too.

why are you crying, iruka-sensi?

my girlfriend just broke up with me too.

it will be okay.

hey, lee, what do you say we go to the bar and for get the wemon?

sounds good to me.

(lol, now the yaoi starts, dont worry, i think the couple is kind of funny its not lee x iruka, just read it, and yes, this was meant to be funny in some parts but dramatic in others.)

of course, a few hours lee found himself passed out on someones lawn (lmao, ninjas do that alot i guess)

umm, lee, what the hell are you doing on my lawn? kankuro asked.

uhh, im, uhhh, not really sure.

*sighs* well, i guess you better come in and get dressed.

huh? OH CRAP! lee realised he was only wearing his boxers and his shoes. his face turned beat red.

hmm. he has a nice body. WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? he couldent get the thought out of his head.

kankuro, why is lee half undressed in your room? temari asked snickering.

i found him passed out on our lawn in his underwear.

oh really. why was he hassed out on our lawn?

im not sure, but i told him he could borrow a pair of gaaras old cloths.

*garra walks in wearing pajamas*

umm, guys, why is lee wearing my old cloths, and why the hell is he here?

they explained the situation.

*lee walks in wearing gaaras cloths*

*sigh*thanks for letting me borrow your cloths gaara.

no, dont thank me, you owe me.

okay, so what do you want me to do?

*yawns* clean the house. thats usually my job, but you can do it this time.

ill get right on it.

~~~ a few hours later when lee had cleaned the entire house,exept kankuros room...(dots seemed more appropriate than squigles)

under kankuros bed, he found a bag of a supitious green plant stuff, lee recognised it immediatly.

kankuro, whats this? he shot a seemingly disaproving glare at him.

MY POT! GIVE IT BACK!

NO!

DAMN IT! i guess this means youre gonna tell tsunade.

no, it just means you have to share.

huh?

you heard me.

*sigh* just wait until gaara leaves, he dosent know.

okay.

*garra walks by, not paying attention* hey guys, im going to my girlfriend suki's house. bye.

bye! lee and kankuro bolth said.

ill order pizza. lee said

okay kankuro mumbled as he lit up.

~~a few minuites later~~

kankuro man, your like my best friend man.

yeah, i know dude, youre my best dude wach some tv dude?

sure man.

OOHH SPONGEBOB!

they laughed histericaly as the yellow sponge on the telivision.

OOH PIZA GUY!

naruto, what the hell are you doing delivering pizzas? COME JOIN THE PARTY BUDDY!

UH, no ive got to get back to work.

im takin a nap. kankuro floped onto the recliner.

k.

later...(after they naped, and sobered up.)

hey wanna get in the pool?

okay.

a few minuites later...

CANNONBALL! *SPLASH* lee jumped into the pool.

lee, i need to ask you somthing.

what?

have you ever.., questioned yourself?

what do you mean?

*sigh* nevermind its nothing.

oh come on, you can tell me.

no, i cant. im afraid of what youll think.

well, you wont know until you tell me will you.

kankuro slowly sank into the water and screamed.

*deep breath* lee, will you - go out with me?

yeah, thats the chapter, im pretty sure the next one is gonna be mosly about lee and kankuro too. sorry i wroke a whole chapter about them, i like this couple. idky. im probly not gonna upload again for a while sorry...


	21. Chapter 20 extra no cliffs this time!

sure, now seems like a good first date too, the atmosphere is right.

kankuro smiled when lee said yes, but inside he was happy dancing.

but theres one problem, i dont really know what to do on a first date, ive never been on one before .kankuro sighed.

really? why?ive never been interested in anyone before. this is all new to me.

really? ill show you.

dont we just talk?

no,we can skip right to the fun part. and lee kissed kankuro.

lee had no idia he could be so forward on purpose, his heart was pounding, but he was calm.

he wouldent dare tell kankuro that he didnt really know what he was doing either. but kankuro would never find was easier than breathing. (OH MY GOD! WAS THAT A TWILIGHT REFERENCE? yep, get over it. i dont even like twilight that much, but if anyone asks, team edward ftw. ;)

~~~ at elizas ~~

COME ON KAKASHI! GET OF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND HELP ME PACK!

*SIGH* FINE.

eliza didnt sleep much, so she ususlly kept kakashi up all night becaluse she never went to bed.


End file.
